When two worlds collide
by Fey Walsh-Sama
Summary: Narumi Uzumaki was living a simple life with her "family".Her life was turned upside down when it collided with Gaara Sabaku's life. Eventual Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Pairings GaaNarumi SasuNaru ItaKyuu ShinoKiba NejiShika
1. Chapter 1

'Argh.' That is what Naruto Uzumaki was thinking as he walked into his house. He was tired from working all day even though it was supposed to be his day off. He wasn't prepared for the welcome home he got when he walked through the door.

"NARUTO!" screamed his twin sister Narumi as she ran to him and tackled him to the ground. They both landed hard in the foyer. Narumi smiled as she looked at her twin, laying on the floor clutching his head in pain. Naruto had hit his head on the shoe rack when he fell. "How are you brother dearest?" she asked happily when she finally got off him.

"I would be better if you hadn't done that damnit." he said angrily, rubbing the sore spot on his head and groaning as he stood up. "Are the others here?" he asked, looking around the house, "cause I don't see them at all."

"Yuppers. Kyuu is in the kitchen, Kiba is out back, and Shikamaru is in the den reading." Narumi replied happily as she lead her disheveled twin into the den where her best friend was reading a very complex book on micro-biology.

Shikamaru Nara looked up at the two as they came in. He grinned at them, chuckling at the fact they really did look alike. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Narumi though had red rimming her hair all around her head and was pulled into a high side ponytail while her twin had spikey hair. They both had distinctive markings on their face. Naruto had three whisker like tattoos on both his cheeks and Narumi had a dragon head tattoo under her left eye.

They both sat down next to him and Narumi grabbed the book she had abandoned when Naruto came in. Naruto just groaned and put his feet under him. Shikamaru looked over at him and smiled. "Long day I take it?" he asked the tired blonde, smiling when Naruto just groaned and banged his head into the back of the couch.

"WOW you look like hell frozen over and melted again." came a gruff but kind voice near the screen door. Kiba Inuzuka was looking at the three with a grin on his face. His dog, Akamaru, bounded in and licked Naruto to death. Naruto stuttered, trying to get Akamaru off while Kiba flopped into the arm chain nearest Narumi.

"Is Kyuubi done with dinner yet? I am STARVING!" Kiba cried. "You are always hungry." laughed Narumi swatting his head with her book. She smiled when he growled at her and moved to go help Naruto. She grinned at her twin as she pulled Akamaru off him.

Narumi wove her way to the kitchen off the den. She smiled when she saw her older twin brother flitting around the kitchen making dinner for the 5 of them. Narumi loved her brothers, even if they were a tad overprotective at times. She was the youngest of the three and was often babied by her older brothers. As a triplet she was often over shadowed by the two even if she didn't want it like that.

Kyuubi Uzumaki turned when he felt his sisters gaze at the back of his neck. He smiled when he saw her leaning against the wall. Unlike his brother and sister he had long red hair pulled into a braid but like the others he had shockingly bright blue eyes. He had the Uzumaki symbol tattooed under his right eye.

"What is it Narumi?" he asked the flaming head. She grinned and walked over. She pulled him away from the stove and shoved him into the den. "I will finish dinner, You go talk to Naruto and the others." Narumi said as she picked up the pan and stirred it.

Kyuubi grinned at her and left to go socialize with the others. He loved to make dinner for the others but he loved it more when Narumi cooked the rest and set the table...er...foldout tables in the den. Narumi was very specific when she made dinner or finished dinner. She picked up the curry laden trays and walked to the den.

Naruto ran and grabbed the tray from her hands. She grinned and pulled her plate off the tray before it was swarmed by her "family". She still couldn't believe that she, her brothers and her two best friends had been living together for 2 years.

Ever since Narumi, Naruto and Kyuubi's parents moved to Africa with Shikamaru and Kiba's parents the five had lived together as a pseudo family and Narumi wouldn't change it for the world. She sighed contently at her brothers bickering, Kiba's antics and Shikamaru's indifference to the whole situation. It wasn't perfect but Narumi was happy with her life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara Sabaku sighed as he looked around. He was sitting in the den in the huge house that he shared with his roommates and whoever they had over that day. Gaara was sipping chilled juice from a glass that the maid handed him. He sighed again as one of his best friends came in and sat next to him.

"You look upset. Or brooding. Is that it?" asked Sasuke Uchiha. He was one of the people that Gaara lived with. The two of them lived in the 3 story house along with Sasuke's older brother Itachi and their friends Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. They were living there to escape their own homes that were filled with rules and regulations. Their parents were very wealthy and had a lot of pull in the world. But even with that wealth they weren't happy.

Gaara glared at Sasuke, who just smirked. Gaara was brooding. His last girlfriend had just broken up with him because she thought that he was too good for her. He had kinda liked her so it was upsetting.

"You will find another girl besides that her. Maybe you should try one of our many fans. They do adore us." said Itachi, walking over to the two. He had just come home from his position as the vice president of the Uchiha Clothing company. He had just turned 23 and was enjoying the pain the Gaara was feeling to an extent.

Itachi had been training under his father, Fugaku, so that he could one day take over the company. Sasuke worked as a clothing designer for the company. Gaara was the second son of Red Sand Records, a very successful music producing company. Neji was the son of the Hyuuga Lens company and Shino was the heir to the Aburame museum of Entomology.

Due to this fact they had many girls and boys that came after them. 5 rich guys that had looks to die for. Yeah they had a lot of fans. These girls and boys were obsessed. They wanted them for their money and their power.

Shino and Neji were both out that day. They were on dates with a pair of boys that they meet at a club a few nights ago. Yes they were gay. So was Itachi and Sasuke. Gaara was the only straight one out of the five. So he was the prime target for a lot of female attention. At the moment though he was seriously considering to become gay. He hated the reason that the girl broke up with him.

Sasuke felt his pain. He had never meet a guy that wasn't after his money or his fame. He hated it. He hated being used and abused time after time by a flurry of men that wanted him for his money. He just wanted a man that would see him for the brooding, hot guy he was, not just a rich guy with issues. He knew Itachi felt the same way and so did Shino and Neji.

Just as Itachi was going to sit down, the door slamed open and Shino and Neji walked in. They looked pissed. No more like they looked like they could kill somebody. "I take it the dates did not go well." said Itachi, smirking.

"Not well! Not well? Ofcourse it did not go well. Those guys were total assholes. They tried to get us to go with them to a love hotel and BE THE BOTTOM. There was no way. In. Hell. We. Bottom. Never in a million years. They were total dicks. Literally.' screamed Neji, fury melting off him in waves.

Shino was just as mad, but he seethed quietly and without alot of anger. He just couldn't believe the balls that the guys had. That was the worst date yet. They were so gross it was awful.

Gaara and Sasuke took amusment at their misfortune as they both sat down. It was commonplace for them to have these problems with their dates/flirters. Money and sex was on everyones mind when they first met them. Sasuke thought it was so funny when on of the others relationships fall apart. His relationships now were a different story, so they never talked about it.

"So,where are they now?" asked Itachi. Neji was so angry at this point that he couldn't even talk. Shino just stayed quiet. He did not want to talk about the epic fail of a date. "They are unconcious in the bathroom at the hotel." snarled Neji, his lavender colored eyes flashing. Due to a small hereditary birth defect he and his twin sister Hinata both had no pupils but could see perfectly. It was what made their company thrive.

So now they were without anyone to spend their time with. It was a sad existance for the 5 of them. They had everything in the world but they didn't have people that they truly cared about or cared about them. Gaara looked over at his friends. He was alone except for the other 4 but he was okayish with his life. He just wanted people to see him for who he was.

* * *

><p><strong>So I just wanted to say that I don't own Naruto. Narumi though and all the other characters that I create...and I will specify them are mine so ask if you wanna use them. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was walking into work the next day with his sister, not thinking that his world would change at all. All 5 worked in a small coffee shop in the downtown of Konoha. He and Narumi were going in 2 hours before the others due to a schedule mix-up. But he and Narumi loved the work and the people they worked with. The owners were their godfather and godmother. So they had great steady jobs.

"GOOD MORNING!" shouted Naruto as he walked in the door. Narumi chuckled as she followed him in. She loved his outlandish nature and cool attitude. She grabbed the waitress outfit off the hanger as she walked in and went to the girls locker room to change. It was a simple blue dress with a white apron and black leggings and black boots. Naruto already had his black vest over a blue shirt and black pants with black dress shoes on.

Narumi grabbed her pad in her hand and stuck the pen in her hair as she did usually. She took her spot at the end of one of the tables and put on her professional smile. Naruto took his own spot at the front of the counter, mixing the coffee beans for their signature blend. Their godfather, Jiraya, was leaning against the counter watching his wife, Tsunade, cleaning and polishing cups and dishes.

Naruto mixed a cup for his sister while they waited for the coffee shop to open. It opened in 10 minutes and Narumi always needed a pick-me-up before the rush. Her mocha bean frappachino with soy foam made her perky and peppy. Well more so than usual.

Soon the cafe was filled with people. Narumi bustled from table to table, putting down cups and picking up change. Handing well-to-do men and women their frappes and cappuchinos with a bagel on the side. She never lost her smile or her wit. Naruto was just as busy, mixing special blends and checking the foam spritzers. His blue eyes shining with delight and happiness.

In the back Shikamaru, Kiba and Kyuubi just arrived. Kiba pulled on his waiter uniform as did Kyuubi while Shikamaru donned his chef coat. Kyuubi hustled out to the front while Kiba jumped behind the counter. As the day went by the 5 never got a break.

Finally it was 40 minutes til closing. The cafe empited out of most customers, with a few stragglers. Narumi had pulled off her apron and looked over at the desheveled messes that were her family. She just smiled happily. It was to her a really perfect life.

Narumi was staring at the wall when the door bell jingled. In walked about 10 people. She inwardly groaned as they took a table in her section. 'Almost done damnit.' she thought as she walked over redonning her apron and dragging the pad up from the counter as she stabbed the pen in her ponytail.

Gaara looked over as he sat down. He and his roommates had gone out to a cafe just for coffee and they had been jumped by a some fangirls and boys. They consisted of Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, TenTen, Deidara (tranie), and Hinata Hyuuga. Well Hinata was just kinda along for the ride.

It was a quaint little cafe that had rave review from his father's employees. He looked up just as the waitress came over and took a huge pause. The girl that stood infront of them was gorgeous. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high side ponytail. It had red tips that blended perfectly. Her eyes looked up and connected with Gaara's, the deep blue eyes made Gaara feel like he was drowning in them.

"Hi, im Narumi and I will be your waitress. What can I get for you?" Narumi asked, looking at the pad of papers in front of her. She glanced up and then took a double take. In the farthest seat was a hot red head. He had no eyebrows and seafoam green eyes. Man was he hot.

"Well" said Sakura, "We will have cappuchinos with light foam and chocolate shavings." she said looking at all the others. The girls all nodded and the boys just shrugged. "Okay coming right up." she said.

Narumi walked back to the counter where her brothers and friends were lounging. "OMG do you see the gods that are at that table. I love the red head." Narumi said as she handed the order to Naruto. Naruto peered around her head to see the very hot guys at the table.

"Yeah but who are the girls that are with them. I mean they are pretty but not my type. I mean gender wise. The boys however, YUM." said Naruto smiling at the boys. Kyuubi was smiling at them.

They were really hot.

Sasuke was looking over at Gaara. He leaned over to him, and aasked, "What are you looking at? Please tell me it isnt Sakura." Gaara smirked. "No it is the gorgeous blonde over. And look there are a few hot guys for you all." He said smirking again.

The other boys looked over that the 4 people standing at the counter. From the distance they could see the 3 of them had to be related due to the color of their hair and eyes but there was one brunnette that was definely not related to them. All 4 were quite attractive in their own way. The girl had a subtle yet classy beauty about her while her siblings were more of a laid back, hassle-free attitude about them. The brunnette had a more outdoorsy/rustic charm about him that made you wanna talk to him.

All in all they were gorgeous and the boys wanted them.

"Hey I will take the tray over." volunteered Kiba, grinning. He scooped the tray with the coffee up and brought it over to the table. He smiled as he set the tray down on the table. The girls looked up and once they saw the man who put the tray infront of them they were in instant flirt mode.

Kiba set the tray down and as soon as he went to turn away, Ino grabbed his arm. "Hey hot stuff, you can come sit with us. Your work can wait." said Sakura batting her eye lashes.

Kiba grinned. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't think you are my type." he said smirking. "Well what is your type? I think I fit all the requirements." said Sakura.

Kiba leaned into Sakura's face, "I don't think so. You are missing a few vital things that my type has, like a personality. Oh and my type is kinda opposite your gender. So again no thanks." he grinned. He scooped up the tray and walked back behind the counter.

"Well that was interesting. Did you see her? She was practically drooling over you. OMG she should have gotten a room." said Narumi, giggling.

Kyuubi just rolled his eyes. As far as he was concerned he didn't really care. He was pouring the left over coffee grounds into the trash when a shadow leaned over him. He looked up to see a very gorgeous guy with shoulder lenght black hair and deep black eyes that swallowed Kyuubi.

Itachi had see the brilliant red head the second he walked into the cafe. He had made up his mind. He wanted the red head. No more like he craved the red head. His gorgeous red head had blue eyes, a strong face and beautiful figure.

He looked like a very male looking girl. No wonder since he had a twin sister who was polishing dished next to him. His red hair was down to his waist and was pulled into a braid. His vivid blue eyes were wide and looked like they could be made of water. He was gorgeous.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked. Itachi grinned. He tilted Kyuubi's chin up so he was staring into Itachi's eyes. "Oh you can help me a lot. You can help me fill the empty space in my bed." Itachi was smirking as he tilted it more.

Kyuubi's hand smacked Itachi's hand away from his chin. He glared at Itachi while his sister stared. Narumi giggled at her brother, and turned to go back to cleaning the cups. She glanced up at the boys and girls at the table. A black haired boy with an odd haircut was staring at the other boy. He actually looked like the boy that was flirting with Kyuubi.

Narumi picked up the tray of clean dishes and carried them back to the kitchen. Shikamaru was looking at through the window at the others. "Whose the guy trying to get with Kyuubi-chan?" he asked. Narumi giggled again. If Kyuubi ever heard him call him chan, he would murder him.

"I dunno. He seems to be hitting on Kyuu hard. I mean he is good looking but Kyuu will eat him alive if he just keeps going on like that." she said as she started to put cups back in the cabinet. Shikamaru grinned, "Then who is the red head that you keep staring at? You seem very interested." he said.

She glared at him while he went back to cleaning the kitchen. Narumi peered out the window and smiled at her other brother. He was currently shoved against the back wall where no one could see you by the boy that looked like the boy currently trying to shove his hands down Kyuubi's pants. Naruto was scrambling to get away from him but it wasn't working as well as the blonde hoped.

Kiba was cleaning the counter while a boy with spiky hair and sunglasses stared at him. He was oblivious. Very oblivious. Then there was a black haired boy with pale eyes who was chatting with the red head. The girls had left already after the black haired boy made his move. Narumi sighed as Kiba was aproached by the sunglasses boy. It was gonna be a long night.

Kiba felt the gaze of the sunglasses boy as he walked up to Kiba. He had seen him watching him through out the entire time they had been here. Kiba had admitt that he was semi-attracted to the person. He was hot. Black hair that was kinda spiky. Eyes eclipsed by round sunglasses and a coat that went to his throat. So just hot.

Kiba walked toward the back to avoid the boy. He was confronted by Narumi, who was smirking like crazy. She was putting all the plates and cups back into the cabinets while Shikamaru lounged in the corner. She smiled again, "So apparently those people are really interested in the 5 of us. What are we gonna do? I mean I like the red head but I don't think I wanna date him." she said.

"The red head is kinda hot, but I prefer the brunette to him."

'Yeah you prefer the brunette. Thank god.' thought Narumi with a smirk on her face. She just liked the red head a lot so when she heard that Kiba liked the brunnette with the glasses she was happy inside. Yay. She again turned to the window to see how her brothers were fairing against their sutors.

Naruto meanwhile had punched the boy that was trying to pratically molest him. "You bastard. HOW DARE YOU. How _DARE _you. Do I look like a whore? No I don't think so. So why the hell did you do that. You asshole. You don't even know my name." he shouted angrliy. Naruto was livid. He could not believe that guy had pushed him against the wall when he went to clear some tables. It was a total shock.

Sasuke was shocked that the boy that he was looking at the whole time that they were here was so outlandish. He smirked when the boy had said that they didn't even know his name. He whirled the boy around and pressed him against the wall, _again_, and had a very sexy smirk on his face when he did. "Well let me get that out of the way right now. My name, beautiful, is Sasuke Uchiha. 18. Now you." he said calmly.

Naruto blinked. He couldnt believe how cocky the boy was and how cool he thought he was. Naruto thought for a moment. He sighed. "Fine. My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. You happy now?" he groaned unhappily.

Sasuke smirked. He now had the hottest boy in the universes name. Naruto. Naruto. He kept thinking about it. Rolling the name all through his head. Grinning he held Naruto close. He wanted the blonde so bad. More than he ever thought he would want someone. He never thought that he could.

Naruto was staring at the boy, Sasuke. The boy had black hair and dark almost black eyes. His pale skin was a brillant contrast to the darkness of his appearance. He was skinny but underneath the clothes Naruto could feel well defined muscles. So he was a little hot. Okay a lot hot. But Naruto would never say that outloud. Infront of the Sasuke.

Kiba ,meanwhile, was dealing with the glasses boy. He was leaning in front of the counter, watching Kiba with an intense gaze. Kiba was blushing constantly while the boy kept staring at him. Kiba went to turn around and found himself backed up against the counter. The other boy put his hands on either side of him preventing his escape.

Shino had a predatory like gaze and smirk across his face. The boy infront of him was smaller and trembling under his gaze. He tried to turn his head away from Shino's gaze but Shino curled his fingers around the boy's chin and forced him to hold his gaze. The boy was perfect. Dark brown hair that was perfectly shaggy framed his sweet face. His black eyes had a canine appeal to them. 2 red triangle tattoos cupped his cheeks while an overly large canine tooth poked out of his pouty pink lips. Gorgeous.

Kiba was so embarressed. A furious blush painted his face bright red while his eyes turned away from the sex god infront of him. He hated that this one guy could make his mind go to mush. He spared a glance at the guy only to feel pinned by his gaze. It rooted him to the ground to see those black eyes smoldering over the sunglasses.

Shino glanced at the boy before turning his head slightly. "So cutie what is your name?" he asked, kindly tipping his head up a little more. The boy shuddered before replying. His pink lips opened, " Kiba Inuzuka." he said. Shino almost buckled when he said that. Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. Hot name for a hot guy. Shino grabbed Kiba's hand and kissed his palm. "My name is Shino Aburame." he murmered against Kiba's palm. Kiba almost died when he did that.

Shikamaru and Narumi watched these 3 couples unfold. She rolled her eyes as Shikamaru picked up the bucket of dishcloths to be put in the washer in the back. He started to make his way to the back, which ment he had to walk by the two other boys sitting at the table.

With 15 minutes left until the cafe closes he needed to work getting everything cleaned and put away. His 3 best workers were _ahem_ otherwise occupied. '_Troublesome._' he thought. He didn't notice the water spill that was on the floor. He had told Naruto to clean it but before Naruto could Sasuke had grabbed him.

So when he was walking to the back he slipped. His feet went out from under him and the cloths went in the air. He knew the others were to occupied and Narumi was too far way. He braced himself for the impact...but it never came. He had shut his eyes when he slipped so when he opened them he saw the dark brown haired boy holding him. The boy had moved fast out of his chair and grabbed Shikamaru before he hit the floor. The boys arms were wrapped around him like a protective cage.

Neji had seen the boy go down. He was a cutie so when he fell Neji felt the the need to grab him. He looked into the boys pale brown eyes. He wanted this boy. Now.

And Narumi again looked at her small family. Her brothers were in intense make-out sessions with the black haired boys. Kiba was swooning under the sun-glasses kid's gaze. Shikamaru was being helped into a chair by the brunnette. And the red head was staring at her. She turned away right as he got up to talk to her.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my next chapter. YAY its up. Please tell me what you think. Yeahz. I do not own these characters except Narumi. If you wanna use her you need to ask. KK everybody. Love you.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara was approaching the counter. He had been watching the girl waltz behind the counter the whole night after she had taken their order. She had taken the dishes that he assumed were clean into the back and from their he and Neji had watched her converse with a brunnette haired boy who was cleaning the back kitchen. Neji had seen the boy and Gaara knew that he found him interesting. That was confirmed when Neji had caught the boy after he tripped. Yeah Neji was into the boy. Just like all his other friends who had gone after the waiters that worked in the cafe besides the girl.

The girl had walked out of the back and bypassed Shino who was pressing the other brunnette against the counter trying to kiss him. The girl giggled as she walked passed them. Her laugh was so cute, like the chime of bells. She walked around the corner of the counter so that she was in the cafe. Gaara knew he had to make his move on her.

Narumi knew that the boy was watching her the whole time she had been walking. She turned around to see him sitting near her, looking at her. She was warry of him. If he was anything like his friends she had to be careful. Narumi wasn't like her brothers and friends. She didn't take to that kindly.

Gaara could tell she wasn't the type to accept the same things that her brothers and friends were going through. She was refined, proper, classier than her brothers. Her air was different, as if she expected more out of life than what she had. But then again there was a serenity on her face that made her seem like she was very happy with her life.

Narumi was not really paying attention to him as she went around the cafe. She was trying to make the cafe look presentable for the next day. She wasn't working but her brothers were and she wanted them to come back to a clean and polished cafe. It was how she was.

Gaara watched her running around cleaning. Her etheral look about her while she was running about made her seem like she was a fairie, flitting about in a meadow. The more he watched her the more he wanted her.

Narumi felt his eyes watching her. She tired to ignore it. It was hard though when there was a person staring at you the whole time. Especially a person that you were attracted to. It was very difficult. She was blushing the whole time that she was cleaning.

Narumi jumped when a loud sound came out around the counter. She peered over to see the black haired guy on the floor on top of Kyuubi. She suppresses a giggle that threatens to reveal its self. Kyuubi was threatening to fight him off but she could see it wasn't working. It was so funny.

Gaara was laughing on the inside as he watched Itachi go over the counter with the red head. It was indeed funny as he watched the boy thrash under Itachi. It was so funny. He saw the girl trying to hid her laughter behind the rag in her hand. Her tiny smile, peeking out behind the rag. Her eyes crinkling at the sides with laughter, sparkling with joy and a little fear for her twin. It was beautiful and serene.

Narumi moved to keep washing the tables. Her hair getting in her face, blocking her view of the table. She grumbled angerily, pushing the hair out of her face with the back of her hand. Finally giving up she threw the rag down and pulled her hair out of the ponytail. She wrapped it in a small bun at the back of her head and kept cleaning. It was how Narumi was.

Thats when Narumi felt a pain in her chest. She paused to assess it. It hurt, a lot. She dropped the rag and grasped at her chest, hard. Her breathing was ragged and painful. She went weak in the knees and dropped down to one knee.

Gaara saw Narumi hit the floor and was at her side immediately. He grabbed her hand and wrapped an arm around her back. "Whats wrong?" he asked her quickly.

Narumi gasped again, gritting her teeth in pain. "I have a heart condition and its acting up." she gasped out in pain, "My broth-ohhhhhh,ahhhhhh-ers. My brothers. Please." Narumi's eyes were tight with tears and pain.

Gaara panicked, grasping Narumi. "HEY COME OVER HERE, YOUR SISTER IS IN PAIN." Gaara shouted at the boys.

Immediatly Naruto shoved Sasuke off and well as Kyuubi bucking Itachi off him. Kiba and Shikamaru were at their sides as well. Narumi was in Naruto's arms in a second. Their faces contorted with fear and panic. Shikamaru looked over at the other boys. "Call 9-1-1. Narumi will need to be transported to the hospital. HURRY."

Itachi went running to the phone and dialed.

"_Hello 9-1-1 what is your emergency_."

"Hi I need an ambulance to the Nine tail Fox cafe now. One of the waitresses is having heart problems."

"_What type of problems sir?"_

"I don't know, she says that she has had this problem for years. A weak heart."

_" Okay a ambulance will be at your location momentarily sir."_

Itachi looked over at all the people on the floor. The blonde boy was clutching the girl to his chest as the 3 others crowded around her while she was panting hard. Gaara was kneeling next to them all. Shino, Neji and Sasuke were standing around trying to figure out what they could do to help.

Itachi kneeled next to Gaara, "The ambulance is on its way. Is she okay?" he asked. Gaara nodded. The girl's breathing was evening out but she couldn't be out of the woods yet.

They all perked up when they heard the ambulance. In a second an officer and 3 paramedics came into the cafe. The blonde let the girl go into their arms as the paramedics started to check her out.

**"Whats wrong with her?" **the paramedic asked.

"My sister has a heart condition. It usually doesn't effect her but today, I don't know." said the red head. Itachi hadn't gotten his name yet.

**"Okay we will take her to Konoha medical. One person can ride in the ambulance with her."**

The blonde stood up and followed the girl and the paramedics as they loaded her onto the gurney. She smiled at her other sibling as they were put into the ambulance. The doors shut and then the lights went on and they were whisked away.

The red head and his friends were all distraught and very upset. Itachi looked at his 4 companions and they nodded. "Do you have a way to get the hospital?" asked Itachi as he wrapped an arm around the red head. The boy shook his head no and the others started to get upset. "We will take you then. If you want a ride." he said.

Kyuubi's head perked up at the man. He smiled widely through his tears and nodded. "Yes that would be perfect if you don't mind." he asked as his friends nodded their heads.

The black haired boy nodded and his friends started to escort them out to the street where 2 black SUV's were waiting. He opened the passenger side door to the first one and gently helped Kyuubi inside. The other boy in sunglasses and Kiba got in the back and Shikamaru, the red head, the brunette and the boy who was a copy of the guy who was flirting with him got in the other.

They drove after the ambulance and parked in the lot next to it. They ran in after the gurney. The paramedics took her into the ER section, and then a nurse told them they have to wait in the waiting room. Naruto was already there in the room waiting for them. Kyuubi sat next to him, a grim look on is face.

When it came to their sister/friend the 4 hated to see her in pain. She was the smallest and most fragile even if she did not act it. Her heart was always a subject of debate with the family. Narumi didn't care about it and since it almost never happened she didn't think much of it.

And through all this Kyuubi looked up at the 5 guys standing next to them concern of their faces as well. Perfect, well almost perfect, strangers had come with them to make sure that she was okay. And even though Kyuubi was wary of the dark haired boy, he was never the less greatful that they had come with them to the hospital.


End file.
